It Was Worth It
by FlamingToads
Summary: Inspired by TeaAnemone. "You're going to have the surprise of your life," she purred. Oh, how I love this pairing. Enjoy!


**A/N: The image you see is not mine. It was created by TeaAnemone from DeviantART. ^_^**

**It Was Worth It**

"It's just like old times, isn't it Tenzin." Katara said as she looked out the kitchen to see Bumi and Lin arguing yet again.

"Yes," Tenzin frowned. Just like old times, he thought.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Katara laughed. Tenzin turned red hearing her mother say something like that. He turned slightly to see Pema glaring at him and he turned a darker shade of red, if possible.

"I am no such thing!" Tenzin replied quickly. "Lin is single! It's perfectly acceptable for Bumi to flirt with her."

"Will you give it a rest already?" Lin shouted. Dinner was about to be served and Lin had to find a seat away from this psycho.

"Lin? Why don't you give me a chance?" Bumi asked as he grabbed her hands. Lin sighed. She would've preferred warning to Bumi's arrival, just enough to make sure she was far, far away from him. "Please, Lin," Bumi said sadly and pouted like a child. Lin rolled her eyes. How childish could this man be? She mentally asked herself. Lin thought for a moment, what could she say to make him leave her alone? She looked at his sorrowful expression. But then it hit her. Her lips curled into a diabolical grin. She turned her focus to Bumi. Bumi raised his brow unaware of what she was about to do. He had never seen that look in her eyes before. Lin smiled wickedly as she pulled on his beard. Lin pulled him closer. Hot damn, he thought. Bumi wasn't sure if he should be scared or excited seeing Lin like this.

"I'll tell you what. You come to my room tonight. Be there by seven o'clock and get yourself ready big boy." Her eyes were so dark. It was if something had taken over her body. "You're going to have the surprise of your life," she said softy.

Bumi beamed with delight. "Sounds kinky," he purred.

Lin bit her lip and then kissed Bumi hard on the lips. Bumi was absolutely stunned. She broke away and smiled. "You got all that, Commander?" she asked seductively.

"Yes ma'am," he said, absolutely drooling over her. She smiled again, looking up at his eyes and then back at his lips.

"Good boy," she hissed.

* * *

To continue her plan, Lin willingly sat next to Bumi for dinner. Bumi finished his meal rather quickly, eagerly waiting for what his night had to offer.

"Bumi, are you okay?" Tenzin asked suspiciously. It was unlike him to be so quiet. "Well, I'm fantastic, I," he stopped. For a moment he thought of gloating about how he had finally won Lin over until she dug her nails into his inner thigh. He jumped. He was completely shocked by the way Lin was acting. He had never seen this side of her. She was acting so naughty. It was a dream come true.

The rest of the table looked at him in confusion.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Pema asked.

"Never better!" he smiled. He raised his arms above his head and forced a yawn. "Well, look at the time! I'm exhausted," he said. He rose up but Lin grabbed him by the cuff of his jacket. He lowered his head and she whispered in his ear. Everyone watched curiously. The two of them were acting very strange. Whatever she had said made Bumi very happy for he smiled from ear to ear. Lin teasingly bit his ear, just to get a rise out of him. He hurried off to his room, freshened himself up, and then sneaked down the hall to Lin's room.

"Get ready big boy," he said to himself excitedly. He began to undress immediately. He sprawled out on her bed completely naked. He looked at the time. He could hear the clatter of plates in the kitchen. It was nearly time. Bumi couldn't help but be excited. Finally, he thought, a night with Lin Beifong.

He could hear steps coming down the hall. He was simply too happy. The door began to open and just as he was about to turn on the charm, he screamed and fell backward off the bed.

"What in the holy spirits name, are you doing in Lin's room?" Tenzin bellowed.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" Bumi shouted.

"Lin told me she had borrowed one of books and I came in here to get it back!" Tenzin shouted back. "What are you doing naked?" He yelled.

"Lin told me to!"

"She did not!"

"Yes she did!"

* * *

"You know, once they stop fighting, they're going to be really angry with you," Katara smiled.

"Good, maybe they'll both leave me alone for awhile."

"I can't believe you actually kissed Bumi," Pema said as she took a sip of tea.

"Believe me, the look on their faces when they get in here, will be worth kissing that man." Both Pema and Katara shook their heads. Lin only smiled as she sipped her tea. Totally worth it, she thought.

**A/N: I was inspired by a very talented artist, TeaAnemone. ^_^ Hope you all enjoyed it. **

"Your constant rejection only makes me want you more!" Bumi shouted as Lin shook her head. Maybe it wasn't worth it after all…


End file.
